Dating Advice
by xAstroBoyx
Summary: Danny is in love with Sam but is having a hard time expressing his feelings. So he goes to his father for dating advice and it turns out to be the best day of his entire life. Major DxS


**Danny is in love with Sam but is having a hard time expressing his feelings. So he goes to his father for dating advice. DxS**

It was a typical morning in the Fenton house. The family was happily eating breakfast. Jazz ran upstairs after she ate to do her hair and Maddie was still at the table working on a new Fenton gadget. That's when Danny couldn't focus.

He was getting distracted a lot lately.. Because of this girl..

Danny had lately been feeling mixed feelings for his best friend, Sam. He couldn't help but feel in love with didn't know how he could tell her. So Danny decided to come to his parents for advice.

Shyly Danny walked up to his father feeling really nervous and embarassed a blush appeared on his face."Uh Dad..can i talk to you in private?"

Jack put his spoon down and began to talk "Sure Danny does it have anything to do with ghosts?!" Jack said almost screaming.

Danny then got even more nervous "No! not at all.. it's about..well..this girl i know.."

Jack looked at his son and smiled. "Alright Danny lets go in the living room and talk about this so your mother can't hear. So what about this girl Danny?"

"Well..lately..i have been looking at her in a totally different way.. i see her as the most beautiful girl..no scratch that..the most beautiful PERSON in the whole entire world."

Jack's eyes opened wide. His son really was having a hard time expressing his feelings.

"Alright son here is what you do. Today when you go to school and just give her small hints. Beause if you just approach her and say "Sam i love you" she might get confused.

Danny's eyes got super wide "How did you know it was Sam?!"

Jack grined slyly "Danny i can tell you like her. Now do you think she likes you back son?"

Danny began to blush.."I don't have a clue if she does...That's why i am afraid to tell her..If i knew she liked me i would tell her right now.."

Jack put his hand on Danny back "Don't be afraid son. You don't have to tell her if you don't think your ready. Now get ready for school. If you need me i will be in the lab eating fudge..lots and lots of fudge...."

Danny smiled knowing his father for once was right. He didn't have to tell her until he was ready.."Thanks dad.. i think i know what i should do now."

Danny put on his backpack and began to walk to school. On his way there he saw his friends Taking in a deep breath he walked up to Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Danny what took you? We've been waiting for you for like..6 minutes." Said Tucker

"Oh sorry me and my dad were talking about something..."

Tucker was curious "What were you talking to your dad about? A new Fenton gadget?"

Danny looked at Tucker nervously.."Oh he was just uh...giving me advice.."

Sam started to smile, "Since when do you go to your dad for advice?"

Danny looked at Sam and began to blush..," Oh it's nothing.. let's just go before were late."

During Mr. Lancer's class Danny got distracted again.. Sam was the onlt thing on his mind._how will i let her know?_ He thought to himself._Maybe i could do something nice for her.. maybe kinda like a little date of some sort..no that won't work..._

"FENTON!" Mr Lancer screamed

Danny almost fell out of his chair it startled him so much. "What?!" Danny said

"Why aren't you EVER paying atention lately?! It's like i am talking to a wall! Start paying attention."

Danny tried. He really did but he never could.. It's like he was under a trance. But somehow he made it through the day..

The bell rang and Danny knew exactly what he was going to do for Sam. Take her on a little "hangout" and then maybe let her know his true feelings.

Danny noticed Sam walking home. Tucker was walking in the opposite direction. Danny had to work up the nerve..finally he did

"Sam! Wait up!" Danny said still with a tiny blush on his face. "I need to talk to you!"

Sam turned and faced Danny smiling, " Hey Danny what's going on?"

Danny smiled, "Well i was thinking do you want to go to the..i mean.. do you want to hang out with me?"

Sam looked up at him, "Sure Danny i would love to. Is Tucker going to come?"

Danny began to blush harder. He knew if he said Tucker wasn't coming she would think it was a date. So Danny lied. "Well.. he said he is busy so i thought maybe it could just be..you and me.."

Sam began to blush pretty hard too now. "Of course Danny. Do you want to go now?"

Danny smiled.."You can come to my place in 20 minutes. There is something i gotta take care of first."

Sam looked surpried. "Okay Danny. See you in 20 minutes."

Danny quickly ran home and tried to look more presentable. (Not that he doesn't but maybe freshen up. :D)

Danny ran up to his father and hugged him. "Okay dad were going to hang out and i am gonna tell her i love her. Lets hope she says yes!"

Jack patted Danny's back. "Good luck Danny. I hope she loves you back."

Danny smiled "Me too." Suddenly Jazz appeared in the room, "Danny's in love?!"

Danny blushed with embarassment "Yes i am. I am gonna ask her out today!"

Jazz smiled. "I always knew you loved Sam."

Danny was shocked! How could they all know it was Sam?! Did he make it to obvious?!

Danny shrugged and tried not to get nervous.. "I guess this is it. She should be here any minute now."

A few moments later a knock came on the door and Danny opened it and saw his friend Sam.

"Hey Sam! Are you ready to go?" Danny said almost trying to grab her hand but stopping himself.

Sam smiled and blushed. "Yes Danny let's go.."

Jazz Maddie and Jack all watched as Danny and Sam walked out the door. Both trying to hold hands but blushing and getting too scared.

"They are so in love..." Jazz said.

"Do you really think Sam will say yes?" Said Maddie.

Jack looked over at Danny. Danny turned around and looked at his dad. Jack gave his a thumbs up and winked at him. Danny smiled and continued walking with Sam.

"I think she will Maddie. I know it." Jack said.

"So Danny this is nice.. you know just you and me.." Sam said trying not to blush.

Danny looked at her. a look of confusion appeared on his face. "What do you mean like without Tucker or what?"

Well you know.. i mean like getting away from everything and just enjoying myself.. i guess is what i mean.."

Danny smiled.. he looked down and noticed he was now holding Sam's hand. Danny Thought to himself '_how long have we been holding hands? i didn't even notice! Is it making her feel uncomfortable?_' But he could tell she wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, she looked really happy!

Danny looked at Sam "Alright Sam. How about we go to the park?"

Sam smiled and tilted her head a little closer to Danny. "Yes Danny. That sounds great."

Danny and Sam still held hands and headed to the park. Danny tried his very best not to blush or get nervous. He KNEW today would be the day he tell her. He hated keeping secrets. He didn't like hiding the fact he was half ghost. But he has no choice.. Now his secret crush on Sam is different. This is something he doesn't have to keep secret. He should just let her know now.. better now then never..

So Danny and Sam were walking on the little bridge that has the little pond or lake or whatever under it. Danny and Sam looked down and saw there reflections. And that's when they both realized they were still holding hands.

Sam was totally embarassed and blushing up a storm "Oh i am sorry Danny! I didn't realize it.. is it making you uncomfortable?"

Danny started laughing "Oh Sam! It's no big deal! I didn't realize it either.." But Danny did realize it he just didn't want her to let go

Sam smiled and followed Danny off the bridge. Sam was absolutely stunned! Danny had set up a little picnic underneath a cute tree and there were flowers surrounding the blanket Danny set up for them to sit on.

"Oh Danny! did you do all of this for me?" Sam said almost crying but stopped.

Danny blushed like mad "Yes i did this for you. You are an amazing person and you deserve it."

Sam and Danny sat under the tree. Danny opened the basket the food was in. There were sandwiches, Carrots, Apples, And juice boxes.

"Oh Danny..this is so sweet..thank you.." Sam said still shocked at what Danny had done for her.

"Oh Sam don't mention it. It was nothing. Now let's enjoy this beautiful day together.." Danny said smiling..

Sam then thought to herself...i wonder why Danny would do all this just for me.. He really is a sweet boy.. i love him.. But he doesn't love me.. he couldn't...She wanted to ask why Danny did this.. but she was afraid it would ruin the moment. So she decided to do what Danny said and enjoy the day.

After about 10 minutes they finished eating and were now lying on the blanket Danny set up for their picnic and were looking at the clouds. Sam layed her head on Danny's chest. Danny really didn't mind it and Sam was so amazed at this whole day..

"Hah Sam! Look at that cloud! Doesn't it look like Mr. Lancer!?", Danny said bursting out laughing

Sam was laughing really hard, "Your right! That's why it looks old!"

They both laughed and blushed. Realizing how lucky they were that they had eachother.

They layed down looking at clouds for about a good hour.

Danny picked up a flower. It was the only one of it's kind. It wasn't like the other flowers..It was a beautiful rose.

Danny blushed and smiled "Here Sam..a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."

Sam was shocked. She loved Danny SO much! He was so cute and sweet and thoughtful..

"Danny thank you so much!!" Sam tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. They all came falling off her face..

Danny was startled. "Woah! Sam?! Are you okay sweetie?" Danny realized what he said and threw his hand on his mouth. Praying she didn't hear it. Although he yelled it..

Sam hugged Danny and hoped he couldn't see the tears. "Danny this has been the absolute BEST day of my whole life. You are so thoughtful..It's one of the things i admire most about you.."

Danny hugged her back and he rubbed her back. "I am glad you had a good time. Because i had an amazing day, Thank you for sharing it with me."

Sam smiled and looked at Danny. Danny put his hands on her waist. "Sam you are a beautiful person and i am so happy you are in my life. And i will love you forever and ever till the day i die."

Sam was absolutely stunned! This seemed too good to be true.

Sam blushed and she stopped crying. "Oh Danny. You are the most important person in my whole life! I hope i can spend the rest of my life loving you too."

Danny pressed his lips against Sam's. They both were so happy this had been the best day in the whole world for them. It was like a dream come true..

**Alright so that was my second story. Please Review and tell me what you think! xDDD**

**Danny Phantom belongs to the amazing man Butch Hartman! Not me!**

**Story by -XAstroBoyX**


End file.
